


After Party

by UnchainedSilence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchainedSilence/pseuds/UnchainedSilence
Summary: Celebrations aren't always the same for everyone. Yeah... (Persona 4 Golden/Dancing All Night/Cross-Post)





	After Party

After Party:

The party celebrations for another victory against the ethereal being called shadows were big, considering the method of combat used this time. Music and dance now being the key to defeating them took a lot of them out of their comfort zone but like their leader in most cases he took it like duck to water and encouraged the others to follow suit. Considering the amount they had to do, dancing is at the bottom of the list of their things they wanted. Just like their apparent irrational fears of Wrestling Rings since Golden Week. The party was live and loud, with Naoto keeping anything alcoholic away from Yukiko and Rise, well mostly because they could barely hold a drink but Naoto had plans for Rise and her being drunk will throw a spanner in the works.

The party died down and the investigation group started to go their own ways. Naoto quickly found her boyfriend and prodded him in the arm.

"Souji-kun, a quick question?"

This got his attention instantly.

"Hmm what is it?"

Naoto fidgeted with her hands before hesitating with her words. A small blush crept on to her cheeks before finding the resolve to ask the question.

"I was wondering if Rise-san can say with us tonight at my apartment because of how close it is?" Souji shrugged.

"I don't have problem with it but it isn't her house close by still." Naoto shook her head.

"Yes that is true but we plan on meeting up tomorrow so it would seem logical just for her to stay the night." Souji had a look that was completely unconvinced by her reasoning but he waved it away.

"Sure, it's your place." He said with indifference.

"Good, I'm going to find Rise-san and confirm her stay."

A few moments later

"Rise-san!" Naoto called getting the attention of the remerging idol. Rise smiled sweetly as she saw the sleuth.

"Hey! What do you need Naoto-kun" She said brightly.

"I was wondering if you could stay over at my apartment this evening. It would save the effort going all the way back to your grandmother's." Naoto proposed.

Rise raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

Naoto recoiled on the question.

"No why?" Rise put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I thought Senpai would stay over at yours, or he would be the first in line anyway, will he not be there?" The sleuth shook her head.

"Yes he will."

"Hmm oh ok..." She pondered it for the moment while Naoto fidgetednervously waiting for a response.

"Sure I'll go, sounds like fun and we can tell weird stories before bed." she smiled brightly again, happy that she was getting time with her two favourite people.

Naoto let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that stage one of her plan went ok. She had a feeling that Souji suspected foul play but Rise was none the wiser. It was hard enough fooling her boyfriend but to make him completely convinced would need the stars to align and Naoto didn't have that much patience.

...

...

...

The party eventually broke up under people wanting to go home and rest with the promise of meeting up soon since Souji only had the week to hang around the group while he was on holiday. The walk back was interesting, for the most part Naoto remained silent, switching glances between her boyfriend and Rise as the talked about the their recent adventures and caught up with the lives they had outside of Inaba.

"We're here." Naoto announced as they stood at her front door. She pulled out her keys with a small twirl and before inserting the right one and pushing the door open. She took a quick glance back to see Souji's face of mild curiosity, she noticed he already felt that something was amiss but he intended to wait this one out quietly. If he was worried he would have voice his concerns already. Rise seemed completely oblivious, as her bubbly personality kept her in high spirits and mildly excited at still quite a late time at night.

Naoto switched on a couple lights so the hallway and her living room so her guests could navigate.

"Souji-Senpai, do you not have any clothes to change into for the night?" Rise asked teasingly. Souji only chuckled in response.

"Yes, I keep a spare set here whenever I need to stay." He answered with an air of matter of fact, giving his own cocky grin to match her smile.

Rise pouted cutely.

"Shame, I was hoping to see Senpai walk around in only just his boxers." She looked back at Naoto with a slight blush on her cheeks. "What do you think Naoto-kun?"

The image of Souji parading around in just his underwear flashed through her mind for a moment causing her brain to wander for a second.

"Well as interesting as that maybe he doesn't do that. But the thought is nice." She said with a cough.

She looked at her boyfriend for a moment and she saw the hints of a strange look before going back to his neutral stoic face.

Rise bounced and turned on heel to the sleuth.

"So Naoto-kun, where am I staying and do you mind if I can borrow some clothes?" Naoto waved her hand motioning to the spare room.

"This way, you can borrow some of my garments for sleeping; hopefully it will be to your taste."

"Sweet, see you in a sec Senpai." The idol said brightly giving him a small wink before she walked further on into the apartment.

They walked into the spare room, with Rise leading and Naoto in tow. When they both entered the room, Naoto shut the door with a soft click, pressing her ear against it to make sure Souji wasn't listening in.

"Rise-san can I talk to you for one moment?" Rise perked up at the call of her name.

"Sure, what's up?" Naoto coughed uncomfortably, cheeks heating up in the dimly lit room.

"I-I have a proposition for you?" Rise's smile turned into a confused look.

"Proposition? What do you mean?" Naoto looked around nervously before steeling her resolve.

"W-Would you like to s-share Senpai for the night?" She asked in a low tone, barely above a whisper. Rise blinked, trying to comprehend the question before what she was asking sunk in.

"EHH-!?" Her high pitch squeal of surprise was swiftly cut off by Naoto's hand covering her mouth. The sleuth's eyes narrowed warning the idol to not do that again. Rise nodded in understanding and tapped the restraining hand that was on her face. After taking a moment, Naoto let up.

"Seriously!?" Rise shot back with a sharp whisper. Naoto nodded slowly.

"It's the least I can do..." Rise shook her head.

"No no no, look regardless of the shit I pulled you shouldn't even give me any leeway let alone feeling enough sympathy for me to be let in on you twos private time." Rise crossed her arms defiantly.

"You are still my best friend, and I get how you feel now. Maybe for one night we could just indulge right?"

Rise's mind began to wonder...

…Then quickly shook her head to dismiss the distraction.

"Hold on, are you sure? I know how protective you are over him; I don't want to get in the way of you two."

Naoto shrugged.

"I'm sure one night won't make much of a difference, anyway I'm very curious to see Souji-Senpai's reaction." Even within her nervous demeanour Rise could see traces of a mischievous smirk.

After a moment of thinking it through, Rise's defences broke down and the idol sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it but…" Naoto tilted her head for her to go on.

"…But the moment you start to feel weird about what's going on we're stopping ok?" Rise told her, using every bit of her mind not clouded by what she would be getting soon which was slowly becoming smaller.

"Deal!" Naoto reached for the door knob and was about to twist but then a thought made her freeze in her tracks.

"What's wrong Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, catching on to the look of dazed thought.

"Err how should we present this proposition to him?" Rise looked on at the heavy blush on her face and laughed. She couldn't get over how cute Naoto could be at times like this.

"Geez Naoto-kun." She walked over and ruffled the sleuth's hair causing her to whine in protest.

"I have a plan; do you have any formal shirts lying around?" Naoto nodded and pointed to the drawers at the other side of the room.

"Good! It's time to play dress up." She said brightly.

…

…

…

Souji was already dressed in a baggy shirt and long shorts ready for the night ahead. However he sensed that something was amiss when it took more than 15 minutes for Naoto to return. He wasn't concerned but more curious on what was taking her. He had just placed his feet on the ground when the door creaked open.

His jaw went slack as he saw an image they would be burnt into his brain for the rest of his time on Earth.

The door slowly opened to see the pair of Rise and Naoto both holding hands with deep blushes on their faces. While the room light was dim Souji could easily see how beautiful they were. As familiar as Naoto was to him, whenever he saw that side of her that only he sees, it always without fail makes his heart stop. Her slightly longer shoulder length hair framed her embarrassed but amazingly cute face. Her hair was ruffled out of the usual masculine style she had under her hat, so it flowed naturally around her head. To top it off, some of her hair came around the front of her face obscuring her left eye from Souji's vision.

Rise however was something else to behold. Rise being stunning was nothing new to anyone in the investigation team. She was always first to make sure she always looked presentable and her experience in showbiz made it a habit of her to always looked glamorous or fabulous depending on her mood but this was different. Her trade mark twin tails were gone. The hair bands were pulled out so her hair came naturally down her back. The light blush of the cheeks emphasised the small smile she had.

"Souji-kun..."

"Senpai..."

The two muttered in greeting shyly. In any normal circumstances Souji would have grinned at the cuteness of the two and made an off handed remark, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead his focus swapped between the girls as he looked for something that could explain what was going on.

"Err hi..." He muttered stupidly still lost for words.

The two girls giggled at his inability to form words, surprised that they put him in a situation where it was possible.

They took a step forward causing Souji to shuffle backwards on to the bed as he watched the two ladies.

"We wanted to inquire about us staying with you tonight Souji-kun?" Naoto asked, her voice barely a whisper. She turned to the idol who nodded in a silent agreement as they advanced on the Investigation Team leader.

"I... I..." He struggled, waiting for his brain to catch up.

The pair moved forward until they were in arms reach of their target. Naoto's face showed a cute frown, the same one she would always wear when she was nervous but Rise had a small pout, slightly annoyed by the lack of action from the Silverette.

"So may we?" Naoto asked softly again, looking for reassurance. Souji snapped his attention to her, his eyes asking if she was unsure about this current development. She ignored his request for verification and turned to Rise. The pair traded glances before nodding together and turning back to Souji. They let go of each other's hand and slowly pulled up the dress shirts they were both wearing.

Souji gasped.

Under was just a pair of panties for each of them. Naoto sporting a plain navy blue pair, with a small bow on the front with Rise going for something with a little more flash, her panties were smaller but pink with black lace running along the edges.

"Please take good care of us Senpai..." Rise muttered.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

The pair of girls descended upon him as the all cuddled together on the bed. Rise was first to take action, slowly kissing along the lines of his neck bringing a small moan from Souji's lips which was quickly hushed by a fierce kiss by Naoto. Two sets of hands wandered under his shirt and tugged upwards. Souji going with minimal resistance moves his arms up so they could pull the garment off of him. The contrast was apparent with Rise was more demanding and excited with the harder tug on the material unlike Naoto who preferred the slow unwrap by timidly pushing the shirt up. Once off, Rise cooed at the chest revealed to her. She quickly ran her hands as much as she could over it bringing out a small snicker from the sleuth.

"Senpai..." Rise breathed as she leaned down to kiss just under his nipple causing Souji to shiver. Naoto ran her right hand through his short silver hair as she stroked his cheek with the other.

"So handsome." She complimented as she looked at him with pride, knowing the effect he had on the others, satisfaction knowing he was hers for the long run. Souji was about to reply but he was cut off by another passionate kiss.

Rise kissing along his chest grew agitated from Souji's passiveness and took his right hand and pressed it against her breast. Instinctively he squeezed softly, measuring the texture and size of the idols bust.

"Ah... Yeah..." She moaned as she leaned further into him wanting more pressure on her breasts. Souji's other hand came alive as it snaked up Naoto's leg and under her dress shirt. She yelped as she felt one of her butt cheeks being groped through her panties.

"S-Souji-kun?"

She squirmed under his touch as he had a good feel, and then pulled her towards him with a small tug.

"Senpai?" Souji turned to Rise who had called out to him softly, her face held a smile, as her cheeks blushed in mild embarrassment. She gently took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss, the first they've ever shared. Rise tasted different, sweeter but her kisses were more forceful, where she actively wrestled for dominance. They both moaned at the sensation as Rise's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the embrace. Leaving the two to be acquainted, Naoto kissed down his chest and slid one hand into his shorts grasping his arousal firmly. The action caused him to break his kiss with Rise and gasp at the sensation. The idol, mildly annoyed at her moment broken looked to see where the interruption came from but completely forgot all about it when she saw where Naoto's hand was.

"Is he hard?" She asked curiously, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

Naoto nodded as she tugged at his shorts again motioning Souji to lift his hips.

"Most definitely..."

With one great pull she stripped him of his shorts and boxers in one go. He shivered subconsciously as he felt the newly formed draft shoot up his now exposed legs. However the spring of his now freed arousal was enough to make Rise gasp in surprise.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed in surprise, her astonishment brought another wave of pride over Naoto as she licked her lips in preparation. As nervous as she was, she was doing her best to hold back and mark her dominance on her boyfriend in front of the idol. She was still a Shirogane after all; she had an image to up hold.

Rise turned to Souji and gave him a quick kiss then slid down his body to meet the Sleuth.

"Shall we?" Rise asked gleefully, earning a nod from Naoto accepting her request.

"H-Hold on..." A voice came from above them.

Naoto's ears instantly perked up from hearing the strained voice of her boyfriend. She looked up at him, noting this is the first thing he's said since they stepped into the room.

"Why am I the only one like this?" He asked still flustered that he's the only one naked.

"Like what Souji-kun?" Naoto replied knowingly giving his attention an extra stroke that forced a strangled cry from the investigation team leader.

Rise watched on, taking note how dominant Naoto could be when she wanted too.

"I don't want to be the only one naked."

Rise and Naoto traded looks before looking back at Souji.

"Sure..." They both replied. Naoto was about to unbutton her shirt but Rise put a hand on hers to stop her.

"One minute, there is always something I wanted to do." She quickly hopped off the bed, and shuffled out of the room. Souji glanced at Naoto with a face looking for answers which she replied with a shrug. After a moment Naoto was about to look for her is when she came back into the room and gently shut the door.

"I'm back." She announced bringing a sigh of relief from the other two people in the room. The difference with Rise this time was the inclusion of her cell phone. Naoto raised her eye brow not really expecting what she would do with it.

"Rise-san why do you have your phone?" She grinned mischievously.

"There was always one thing I wanted to do for Senpai, this will probably be the only time I would get the chance to do so..." She pressed some buttons on her phone.

"Would you mind if I take the stage?" She asked graciously. Naoto nodded slowly, still not sure at what she was expecting, however the snarky grunt coming from Souji mused at the wording but also realised what the idol was planning.

With another press of the button, Signs of Love (Never More Remix - Redone for P4 DAN) began to blare through the phone's muffled speakers. She gave the sexiest glance she could to the two sitting on the bed before throwing the phone to the side. Swaying her hips in time of the beat instantly brought the attention of the two on the bed as the tuned into her body's wavelength. The sexy shake of the hips was accompanied by a few undone buttons revealing some cleavage.

"This is a private performance..." Rise breathed, the feminine attraction she was giving off was incredibly hard to ignore and caught the attention of Naoto as well as its intended target. As much as much of an idols work was a lot of dancing while trying to be cute, she had to wonder, where did she learnt this?

She moved closer, keeping her body movements still in time as she took his leg and shifted them until Souji was sitting on the edge on the bed. She shuffled in between his knees as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Rise's smirked when she saw the blood go to his face, she slowly, ever so slowly grinded against him in time of the music. Leaving one arm to draped over his shoulder, the other started working on the buttons on her shirt. She could see his attention being pulled downwards as she revealed more skin to him.

To Souji, Rise's movement was heavily reminiscent to her shadow but her actions were more mature, more refined and much more defined than anything her other self did. His thoughts were cut short as Rise turned around as soon as her buttons were done and leaned back against him and placed her hands on his thighs. Bringing her butt into focus, she grinded against him with the same antagonising speeds as before. She turned to her left locking eyes with Naoto, giving her trademark mischievous smirk.

She was completely aware of the look of pride Naoto sports had when the idol was gushing over him. But the look she shot the sleuth said 'He may be yours but don't underestimate me' and blew her a small kiss. Her left hand left his thigh and her arm reached behind her and wrapped around his neck again and brought them just that little bit closer to have the friction make its full effect. They both moaned, Souji due to the contact with his nakedness and Rise from the power she was displaying over him.

Naoto was about to reach forward but Rise got up and sauntered over to her shaking her hanging shirt off her shoulders leaving her only in her bra and panties. The sleuth looked up in confusion before Rise took her hand and pulled her up. Naoto stumbled forward slightly before Rise caught her and steadied her with hands to the hips. Naoto blushed heavily at the close contact, not really used to be this up close and personal with another female. Rise spun the blue haired detective around then placed her hands on her hips securely once again.

"R-Rise-san?" Naoto gasped as she felt the idol pull at her panties before sliding them down to her ankles in one swift motion. Naoto on instinct stepped out of them then gasped as Rise's hands took a firm hold of her and grinded against her from behind.

"Follow my lead." She whispered confidently in her ear as Naoto hesitantly nodded, trying to sway her hips in time with the idol. Once the pace was set, Rise began to work the buttons on Naoto's dress shirt as the sleuth fumbled with her hands and reached behind her to hold on to Rise's queue to the music ending, Rise worked the last button before their motions stopped.

"Wow..." Souji blurted, still dumbfound at what just happened. Rise peered over Naoto's shoulder and giggled.

"I've always wanted to do that." She looked at Naoto. "So what do you think?"

Naoto coughed uncomfortably, still noting their close proximity.

"That was quite a performance, where did you learn that from?" Rise disengaged from the sleuth and walked towards Souji, undoing her bra clip and pulling the garment off and throwing it to the side in a similar fashion to her phone.

"Western media. A lot of movies have scenes like that; it's not hard to copy though." Naoto shook her head. Surprised she didn't come to such a simple conclusion.

"That's so you." Rise giggled as she straddled Souji's left knee and hovered over him, tracing her hand against his chest. Souji's hand slid up her body and gave her left breast a small squeeze, she moaned aloud.

Naoto walked over to them and straddled Souji's other leg. Souji's other arm did the same action that he did to Rise but Naoto shook her shirt off instantly attracting the attention of Rise.

"They're big!?" She exclaimed in shock. The leader and the sleuth looked to her in confusion.

"What is?" Souji asked.

"Naoto-kun's breasts, how have you hid them so well?" Soujiraised any eye brow while Naoto looked away in embarrassment.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Rise's expression softened.

"Sorry, it just surprises me considering I've never seen them before..." She pouted cutely. "I'm jealous..." She turned to Souji. "I can see why he's yours."

The silverette laughed but was cut short when Naoto took his protrusion and squeezed.

"That's enough from you." She admonished. With a glance at her best friend, she asks…"Shall we?"

"Definitely."

The next minute Souji had shuffled further up the bed as Rise kissed around his chest softly and he ran his hand through her hair. Naoto was further down, slowly observing his arousal before she began kissing around it and extracting a small moan from her boyfriend. After a moment of teasing her whole mouth got involved as she started to suck on him gently. His hips buckled at the sensation as all of the nights teasing got to him.

"That feels so good..." He breathed making Rise giggle.

"You're so cute Souji-Senpai, I want to help." Just as quickly she shuffled down to where the sleuth was as she kissed along his right thigh.

"I want some. Can I?" Naoto stop mid bob, with Souji still in her mouth and looked to the side pondering her answer.

Rise giggled again.

"You look silly." Naoto finished her movement and let out a breath as she came up. Still keeping a hand around his base, to stroke him leisurely with the absence of her mouth.

"Do you want to help with this or not?"

"Sorry, I'll behave."

"Good, take his right and I'll be on his left and we should be able to coordinate right?"

"Is something wrong?"She fidgeted with her hands.

"This is my first time doing this so sorry if I'm not that good at it. I'll give it my best shot." Naoto's moment of realisation hit her that as much as Rise liked to flirt and really be forward with her intentions, she was just as innocent as the rest of them. Well all things considered the Sleuth had the most experience since she actually has an ongoing relationship.

"The best advice I can give since I'm still quite new to this is to avoid using teeth at all costs..." She looked up at the observing Souji who comfortingly ran a hand through both girls' hair. "...It can be quite painful for him if you do him."

Rise nodded.

"Let's see how this works..."

Rise took a tentative hand to his base and tucked any loose hair behind her ear and slowly enveloped the head in her mouth and sucked gently. Underneath them Souji tensed at the new sensation.

"That's it." Naoto encouraged as Rise started to bob her head up and down in the same motion from what she saw Naoto do.

"Try to keep your hand and mouth motions in time with each other." She instructed, bringing a hum of acknowledgement from the idol

'Who would have thought that Naoto of all people would be giving me instructions on how to actually do things in sex, it's like the world has gone upside down.'

Naoto pleased at the progress Rise was having with handling her boyfriend, she thought it was time to get back into the action. Bending her head down she slowly licked up his ball sac teasingly causing Souji to tense the hand on the back of her head.

"N-Naoto..." He breathed knowing what she was up too. Rise pulled off him for a second to pout.

"What about me Senpai?" She asked in mild annoyance, stroking him a little faster than before.

"You're doing an amazing job yourself Rise-chan. Please don't stop." She smiled cutely.

"Thank you."She took him in her mouth again but Naoto tapped the hand on his base. Rise quickly removed it thinking she'd done something wrong but her hand was quickly replaced with Naoto kissing her way up his shaft.

Rise came up and raised her eye brow.

"I did say take his right and I have his left."

The Idol shrugged as the kissed and licked accordingly, with Naoto as the pair worked Souji as much as possible. He shifted, shivered and shuddered under their ministrations as they got better with coordinating over time. Occasionally they would accidentally bump heads or their lips would get close to each other. However the moment that changed the boundaries of their private party was when the girls' lips just grazed each other causing Rise to freeze. However Naoto didn't notice and carried on what she was doing.

Rise moved backward slightly.

"Naoto-kun?" Naoto gave a lingering kiss to Souji which made him hum in appreciation before pulling away.

"Yes Rise?" The idols right hand glided up the sleuth's body until it reached her shoulder.

'I have no idea what I'm doing right now.'

Rise blinked for a moment, her body working on its own. Naoto tilted her head inquisitively wondering what she wanted while being completely unaware of the hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rise said simply before locking lips with the bluenette using the hand on her shoulder to keep her from escaping. Both Naoto and Souji's eyes widened in shock at the gesture with the leader exclaiming.

"Holy shit…"

This was TOTALLY something she didn't expect and if this was ANY other situation she would have shoved the idol away and chastised her for her inappropriate actions…

…But this wasn't one of those times.

Blaming it on the heavy sexual atmosphere which can easily skew one's judgement she began to drop resistance and kiss back. The alarm bells in the back of her head rang loud, louder than anything else in her life but she shut them off, only concentrating on the beautiful idol that is totally focused on her in the present time.

Souji stared in awe as two of the most beautiful women he knew kissed passionately were almost too much for him. The visual stimulation working almost as well as the physical kind. However he dare not say anything, not wanting to break up the amazing moment they shared together.

Another half minute the two ladies pulled away, panting softly from the lack of air, both faces lit up in an intense flush. They looked at each other rather awkwardly, not too sure what to do or say.

The silence was broken after a few moments by Naoto, from mostly thinking out loud.

"Apology accepted." Naoto whispered bringing a small laugh from the idol in return.

"It was in the heat of the moment." The detective waved it off dismissively.

"It is fine; I find it rather enjoyable, surprisingly." Rise smiled in appreciation and gave Naoto one more small peck on her lips before looking back at Souji.

"Should we move on with things?" Naoto nodded, and murmured in agreement.

The both slid up their Senpai's body and both traded kisses with him then each other.

"Would you like to go first Rise?" Naoto asked shocking her.

"Are you sure I don't want to intrude-"

"It's fine…" However she smirked. "…I do like using him for longer however."

"Hey!"

"Wow Naoto-kun, fair play." She turned to Souji. "Would you mind if I was on top?" She asked timidly.

Souji stroked her cheek in comfort. "Go for it…" He looked at Naoto for reassurance and he received it with another kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend.

"Yeah I don't mind." Rise was just about to move when Naoto perked up.

"Oh!"

"What is it Naoto-kun?" The sleuth sat up.

"Protection, I'm normally on the pill so it's not a big deal for me but…" This time Rise waved away her concern.

"Don't worry I'm also on the same thing. Plus I'm clean too since Senpai will be my first."

"Then why do you use it?" Rise laughed quite nervously.

"Well being able to have predictable periods in the show business is important. It really helps with preparing outfits in advance, plus it stops the heavy cramps feeling, nothing worse than performing with that happening."

Souji smirked but which the two girls caught on to.

"Definitely your first time right?" Souji asked. Rise nodded slowly, unsure of what he was up to with the gleam in his eye.

In a flash he launched himself upwards into sitting position as Rise fell on to her back on the bed. The roles were quickly reversed as Souji hovered over the embarrassed idol.

"S-Souji- Senpai?" Souji quickly kissed down her chest before he made it to the junction of her legs.

"If this is the first time the least I can do is do this for you." Rise reached out for him but he moved too quickly out of her range. She was about to sit up and protest but she felt something slick swipe up against her folds.

"HYAAAA!" Naoto watched on with mild curiosity as her boyfriend got to work on her best friend. She wondered if she looked like this whenever he went down on her, either way it seemed like she was enjoying it.

"S-Senpai! I-It's too much... Gya!" The Idol cried incoherently as Souji pressed his tongue against her labia and then moving upwards to under her clit. Her hips rocked as the new sensation began to take over. She quickly succumbed to the build pleasure as she experienced oral sex for the first time as the receiver.

"T-This feels so good..." She moaned as one hand gripped the bed sheets and the other reached for Naoto's hand securely.

Naoto's presence was more than welcome because in all honesty, she was scared. She's never experienced anything like this before. Considering how Souji was making her feel at the moment, he was quite the opposite.

She groaned as his tongue left her for a second before moving to her clit where her hips jolted upwards from the pressure spot. The hand gripping the sheets started to claw at Souji's head until she had a fist full of his hair. She roughly ground against his face roughly as her body aimed toward the finish line of her pleasure.

"Rise-chan are you ok?" Naoto asked somewhat worriedly seeing the strain on her face.

"I... I..." She tried to get out as she cried out again and spasm due to Souji circling his tongue around her clit.

"Kiss me!" She shouted taking the sleuth by surprise. Uninterested in the hesitation, she took hold of the arm of the hand she was holding earlier and pulled her down to meet her lips. The Idol didn't hold back, going into full make out mode forcing Naoto to battle for domination or willingly submit which a Shirogane never does. Looking up from between Rise's legs in amusement and Souji had another idea which pushed him to snake his hand towards Naoto.

"Eeek!" Naoto squealed into Rise's mouth as she felt what she assumed to be one of Souji's digits invade her folds and thrust lightly. Her body quivered as her the ache that was building up over the night was finally attended too. She gripped the bed sheets just by Rise's head as she broke the kiss off to moan.

"S-Souji-kun please..." She breathed as her hips trusted back to get as much as she could out of his finger. She was rewarded with a second finger joining the first bringing out a small groan.

"Yes... That's it Souji-kun... Keep going..."

"S-Senpai, let me come..."

The girls vocally aired their demands as Souji kept them on the edge, enough to keep the slowly building pleasure to be on the point of exploding but never enough to throw then over the edge and in to ecstasy.

"Senpai... I-I can't take anymore of this."

"Souji-kun, p-please relieve me..."

He smiled knowing he'd tortured them enough so he could let them off the hook. With Rise, Souji took her clit between his lips and sucked gently before pressing his tongue against it in light pressure. As for Naoto he quickly removed his fingers bringing a small whine from the detective before catching her clit between his forefinger and thumb...

...Both actions had their desired effect.

"HYYYAAA!"

"S-Souji-kun!"

The two girls screamed and shouted as Souji felt a rush of wetness against his face as Rise bucked against him, madly riding out her first orgasm involving someone else. Her legs tensed around his head as she cried out with the hand leaving Naoto and joining the left on Souji's head.

Naoto groaned as her body shook, finally relishing the release she was craving for since the start. Her legs and arms gave way when the feeling became too much causing her to slump on to the bed in a heap.

The two girls panted as they tried to recover as Souji stretched his arms and admired his handy work.

"That was soooo good Senpai..."

Face flushed, breathing heavy, but it didn't matter to Rise because she felt on cloud nine right now. All other experiences of pleasure were nothing to what she just felt. She looked to her side to see Naoto hunched over also trying to recover before looking up at Souji who had a proud smirk on his face, somewhat deserving considering the circumstances.

But now, she wanted the whole thing.

She reached up, calling him, beckoning him to her.

"Senpai, please take me..." She asked angelically. The brash and confidence stripped away from her persona, only wanting his company and passion to envelop hers and make him his.

"You good with this Naoto?" He asked quickly, but she responded with a wave of the hand without facing the pair. Obviously she was way too far gone to care and her own recovery was more important right now.

He turned to the idol.

"Ready Rise?"

"For far too long..."

Souji tentatively lined his hips up with hers and placed a hand on her hips to steady her. Taking a moment to steel himself, he gave a quick glance to Rise's expression. She was both worried and excited, face tensed ready for the sudden intrusion. Rubbing his head against the labia quickly just to show he was close to her made her hum and relax for a second before he thrust in causing her to yelp loudly.

"S-enpai..." She breathed as she let the breath she was holding go. Her hands slid up his body before she stretched her legs out.

"Did it hurt?" The leader asked with genuine concern. Rise shook her head.

"A little but it wasn't as bad as people said..." She wiggled her toes just to make sure she still had the feeling everywhere.

"I can feel you inside me Senpai... You're really big..." Rise mused as they relaxed into each other while trying to get used to the feeling.

"Heh thanks." He replied embarrassed at the compliment. Rise giggled at his reaction, and what was needed to get a blush out of him.

"Silly Senpai, you can get embarrassed like the rest of us."

"Much more than you think." Naoto added on, voice muffled through the sheets due to her face still being pressed against it. Naoto's comment caused Souji to grunt in acknowledgment.

"Would you want me start moving?" Rise wiggled her hips making sure she got the feeling back before nodding at her partner for the night.

"I'm ready Senpai..."

Souji nodded as he started to pull out from the idol causing her to sigh before slowly thrusting back in. Her body melted as Souji's fingers danced across her hips as he slowly rocked inside the starlet. She hissed each time he deliciously pushed back inside her, being careful not to put too much pressure on her body.

She took a moment to cup his cheeks, and run her hand along his face,taking in a familiar expression she has long fallen in love with.

He's so cute when he's concerned.

It was the same expression he used when he was trying to be careful, it's the same one he had in battle when was looking after someone, one of the few times you could see him wear his heart on his sleeve.

She giggled, momentarily breaking his concentration.

"Something wrong?" He asked simply as he continued to work her gently, his slow and shallow thrusts keeping the heat building, slowly melting her body as the pain and muscle resistance slowly fade away.

"Please give me more..." She whined needily causing him to chuckle cockily. He leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to the brunette to make her squirm.

"In due time..." He teased as his shallow thrusts extended just enough to give her an extra inch. She let out a breath as he was now just hitting that spot. The hand that was on his face glided to his shoulder and braced as she caught him mid-down stroke by locking her legs behind him and tensing them.

"Y-yeah... Give me..." She breathed as she felt Souji finally bottom out due to her interference. His face strained as the overload of stimulation hit him like a truck. Her hands trailed his chest as muscles defined by fighting and currently dancing tensed, solid but brittle as he gritted his teeth to hold back the quickly growing need to blow his load right this instant.

Rise's always had that about herself when thinking about it in the grand scheme of things.

"Ok there Senpai?" She cheekily quipped causing his manhood raging for release to twitch. After all the times that he reveled in the fact that he was always above teasing responses and always be the one that can crawl under the skin of others with ease, Rise was paying him back in spades, using their sexuality as a method.

His eyes narrowed, something that even to the worse of his enemies doesn't see. However Rise smirked, not backing down, this time she would be the one that breaks him.

Her inner muscles clenched making him sigh, not a reaction she thought it would bring, but a reaction none the less.

"Time to get serious..." He claimed cryptically. Using the strength born from the depths of his ego, he pried Rise's legs open that were locked on his back and pulled them round se they were in front of him again.

"Ahhh..." Rise breathed as the new angle caused him to twist and grind inside of her, the strength of her legs waivered at the feeling making it harder for her to fight back.

One he was done, the brunette's legs pressed against his chest as he held them together in his right arm. He smirked as she could see his expression peeking from behind her feet.

Souji was about to pull out but then he heard ruffles to his side which stripped him of his attention for the moment. He turned to see Naoto who had finally recovered had turned to the pair and was now watching with interest and what seemed to be mild amusement.

To her that position was all too familiar, the one he used on her whenever she has the balls to push him or tease him enough during sex.

He was about to fuck the absolute shit out of Rise.

There is one thing being on the receiving end of but another thing altogether seeing your best friend about to get the same treatment.

Probably put her in her place too.

"Don't mind me, I'll be observing." Naoto dismissed wanting to take the attention off herself. She wanted to see this to the point where she hoped Rise would push him enough.

She licked her lips in anticipation.

"What's the hold up? Why are you... ah ...Souji-Senpai!"

She cried as Souji savagely thrust into her, repeatedly. Tensing the arm holding her legs together, his hips moved like pistons in and out of her at speed. The newly picked up tempo took her by surprise as she braced the bed sheets to form some sort of stability as her body rocked beyond her control.

His roll of the hips was smooth as his rhythm was firm and consistent. She struggled to keep up as her inner muscles tried their best to contract around him. Rise grimaced, trying her best to resist the urge to lay there and relish in the sheer energy that he was giving her.

Naoto looked on in amazement at Souji's action as he continued to pound Rise senseless. She could see that Rise was just about holding on as she tried to thrust his hips back to meet his. Either it didn't affect Souji or so determined to prove a point he didn't care.

She wanted that passion, that energy, to be lusted over like that.

Oh how good it would be to take that right now.

Subconsciously, her right hand crawled down her body to quell the rising heat between her thighs...

"Had... enough yet?" Souji grunted as beads of sweat rolled off his forehead as he continued to thrust against her with reckless abandon. He wouldn't openly admit it to give her any leeway but she was tight as hell and made it difficult to keep up the front when the friction was this good.

Her eyes was squeezed shut and her hips were starting to give way, her in experience made it so she couldn't last long as small orgasms were already beginning to pile up making her occasionally buck erratically.

However she still had pride.

"N-n... ...no!" She cried. Somewhere in the back of Souji's mind he knew that would be the answer so he seamlessly kicked it up a gear by turning her on her side while moving her right leg so her foot would be by her shoulder and continued to take her from this new angle.

Her eyes shot open at this new angle, the stimulation different but just as fierce as before. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the bed became tighter. She could feel it though, they just started in this new position and it was already bringing her to the edge again.

And from here she could only grind against him on the way in which allowed her clit to make contact with his pelvic bone. She didn't want to finish without doing the one thing she came for.

"S-Stop! I... Souji!" She called hoping he can hear her through the haze. As usual betting on his awareness was on point as heard her clearly through the haze of lust and slowed his movements.

"Hmm?"

"Ok... ok..." She panted heavily doing the best to get her breath back.

"You've... proved your... point..." She wheezed not realising how much wind he took out of her. She looked up to a small smile, not as smug as she thought it would be but more of accomplishment.

"I wanted to ride you." She announced, tiredly hoping the dialogue intermission could help her get her breath nodded and pulled out pulling a small whine from Rise's lips. He was about to shuffle back when her heard a small moan to his left. Looking he saw something that almost made him explode there and then...

...Naoto Shirogane, completely lost in her own world was self indulging probably from what Souji assumed was him and Rise going at it like a pair of animals in heat. Her head was thrown back, mouth parted as her index and middle finger worked her clit in careful and pin point actions. Her toes curled as she hit a particular good spot and her hips rolled to accommodate for the feeling.

"Beautiful..." Rise whispered, herself mesmerised by the show she was putting on.

Doing the best he could to snap away from the performance he shuffled back and laid down.

"Rise, as you please?" Rise looked on, his arousal standing to attention, obviously waiting for her presence. She nodded quickly before crawling over and straddling him.

"I've always wanted to take control..." She said as she leaned for a small kiss. She aligned her hips up against his before sinking down. A long drawn hiss was pulled from her as she felt his manhood enter her again.

She was about to lift her hips when her stopped her.

"Naoto?" He called enough to get her to turn towards them seemingly confused at where she was at the moment.

"Mmm?"

"Come here." He said simply, the frown on her face told him she was on the cusp of her orgasm before she was interrupted, and as amazing as it would be to fuck Rise while watching Naoto get herself off in front of them would be good, she deserved the oral attention he had in mind.

"What is it Souji-kun?" She asked quietly as Rise started to raise her hips before lowing herself carefully, taking in as much of the feeling as possible.

"Come sit on my face." The command brought a small smile as she realised what she would be getting. She hoisted herself up and swung her leg around so her knees were on the either side of his face before lowering herself on to his mouth.

"Nice you could join us." Rise teased but Naoto grunted in reply feeling the tip of Souji's tongue play with her folds.

His tongue danced across her outer lips before diving in causing Naoto to gasp and lean forward slightly which had the effect of her head ending up in Rise's cleavage.

The idol wrapped her arms around the Sleuth's head while Souji took her hips in his hands and controlled the momentum of Rise's movements. She let out a small groan as her hips rolled, twisted and grinded against him, doing whatever she can to hit her climax that was long overdue by this point.

"Souji... I'm close..." She breathed as, her hips shuffled back and forth faster than before creating the sensation mixed with him thrusting upwards that was difficult to describe at best and completely unfathomable at worst.

Souji gritted his teeth as Rise fucked him with urgency. His fingers buried themselves in her ass cheeks as his grip tightened.

"Almost..." Suddenly a sensation Rise didn't expect tingled up her spine. Her clit was being played with. Within the euphoria that was quickly over powering her she assessed where everything was just to make sure she knew where this feeling was coming from.

As far as Souji's have were, they were firmly placed on her buttocks with not plans on moving anywhere considering how fiercely they were going at it. Her hands were firmly wrapped around the bluenette's head as she needed something to hold on to while she was on the edge. This only means...

Yes, Naoto index finger was toying with her sexual senses and it was enough to send Rise over the edge really hard.

"I'm... I'm..." She panted erratically amazed at the situation and how it's unfolded with Naoto being the one to give her a shove off the cliff or orgasmic bliss.

"C-COMING!" She roared as she grip on Naoto doubled. She slammed down on Souji one last time until her body rocked in what could only be called a mind melting, body shattering orgasm. Her eyes crossed as her body tensed so much she shook, completely out of control of her body's actions. Her world, only going a psychedelic shade of purple and pink flashed in her mind as her eyes clamped shut, knowing her vision of the real world couldn't represent the ferocity of the orgasm that was crashing over her right now.

Souji was right behind her as her inner walls clenched around him. It was too much, after everything he's had to bare with tonight caused him to blow what he might have been one of the biggest loads he's shot since the first time he was with Naoto.

"R-Rise..." Souji gritted, teeth clenched as he shot several jets into the Idol causing to mew at the warm feeling of him filling her up. And only then was he aware that Naoto shook above him as she experienced her own small orgasm from the oral attention she was getting.

"I- I... can..." Rise trailed off, unable to comprehend words and create coherent sentences

After what seemed weeks in her head of various fireworks of erotic euphoria, her strength gave way as she let goof the sleuth's head. As feebly as possible she lifted herself off Souji, emphasising the slurping sound coming from where they were connected as she rolled off and hit the bed to the side of the pair in a mess.

Naoto looked on, the hidden smile on her face showing she was pleased that she sped up the process.

She looked at his arousal, it lost a little steam but impressed that he was higher than half mast still but it was coated with the juices of Rise and Souji first well built up release. She lifted herself off of him hovering over him by his side.

"How are you Souji-kun?" She asked in a lustful tone was obvious to him to what the true meaning of that question was. That was her way of asking 'Are you up for another round?' but as he wheezed to get his breath back he knew that he would need a moment.

"Give... me... a sec Naoto..."

She raised an eye brow in skepticism as Souji chuckled. While he's a man of many feats, he still human. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he could focus on getting his breath back. Souji could feel Naoto's hand massage his chest helping relax all of the muscles used to please Rise. He sighed as his mind started to float; this was a sense of heaven he could get used too.

He jumped when he felt his arousal being enveloped in something warm, he groaned as he felt his two first inches being sucked on gently. He was still hyper sensitive from his last fall from bliss but Naoto seemed careful not to not to take too much of him in.

Also she seemed to not care that she tasted her best friend on him.

...How lewd...

"N-Naoto..." Souji moaned softly which was like music to her ears as his left hand ran through her soft blue locks. She mewed softly as she felt his digits massage her scalp comfortingly

"Only for you Souji-kun." She whispered before putting him back under her oral care. Souji didn't know how long it was but Naoto didn't care either as she tentatively and carefully nursed him back to full mast with only experience she knows with being with him. Giving him a languid stroke, she gave a small smile please at her work.

Taking a moment took look back at Rise who was still spread eagle next to them humming contently probably only half conscious at best looking like she was in dreamland.

And was she drooling?

...How unladylike.

"Souji-kun?" She called, her tone was enough to cause him to look up and saw the shapely figure of Naoto's behind.

"Would you mind?" She asked cutely looking back at him. He grinned, happy to accept her request. He sat up with a groan and shuffled towards her on his knees. Once in reach, his hands danced across her ass causing the sleuth to wiggle it to get him to stop.

"Please do not tease me..." She whined trying to shake out of his grasp. Little did she know that her attempts of freeing herself only turned him on even more.

Using his hands to steady himself, he pushed through slowly, letting Naoto feel him entering her inch by inch. Her body quivered as her hands braced the sheets. Her eyes closed as her inner muscles pulsed around him in familiar greeting.

"S-Souji... ...-kun" Naoto breathed as she walls repeatedly clenched around the incoming intruder until she could her boyfriend's hips against his own signalled that he was bottomed out.

"You feel so good Naoto..." He whispered bring out another moan from the sleuth happy that with all of the action he has gotten before he still loved the feel and look of her body. She braced herself on her arms as Souji began slow, remembering how much she liked the build up. Naoto enjoyed feeling ever inch of him as he passed in and out, relished the slow friction and the feeling they have as one.

Souji always believed that while there was the physical attraction and the affection which leads her to be more physical, there was always a spiritual aspect about how they had sex. She believed in coming together as a pair and intimacy should reflect that, like intimate soul mates.

"S-Souji..." She repeated whimsically as she revelled in the slow but deep thrusts he was delivering the intense love making she was used too. Sure Naoto loved the rough, passionate and frantic sex they made from time to time, but the slow, deep and calculated moments is the one she relished for.

The detective tensed her arms as she started to thrust her hips back to meet his, her way to signal that she wants more.

Souji was happy to oblige as her gripped Naoto's hips with renewed strength, using it as leverage to put more power into his thrusts and, matching Naoto's growing urgency.

A small groan came as she felt Souji's movements speed up. He also changed the pattern of his strokes as well that made her body tremble with delight. As he came in he rolled his hips to grind against bring some attention to her clit which was one of the quickest ways bring her to climax.

"K-Kiss..." Naoto tried to say, but the movements of her partner were way too delicious to form a proper request.

"What... was that Naoto?" Souji asked as he bottomed out again and rolled his hips causing her to moan in reaction.

"K-kiss me..." She requested throatily. Souji smiled as he wrapped an arm around her torso to lift her body against him. The new angle made her cry out but didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder pursing her lips.

With lips that inviting who was he to say no?

Their kiss was loving but quite unfocused leading it to be somewhat sloppy, but neither cared. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her breasts gently making sure her caught her nipples between his index and middle fingers.

"Love you..." She whispered between kisses. She arched her back trying to push her breasts into his hands as much as possible. Souji kissed trailed down along her cheek before her nipped at her jaw before kissing that spot on her neck that always made her hiss.

"I love you..." She breathed again as her right arm reached around so she could entangle her hand in his hair.

"..So much"

Souji kissed back upwards then took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently.

"I love you too..."

That's all that needed to set her orgasm off in a frenzy. She withered and rocked in his grasp, gasping his name as her hips slammed against his trying to feel as much of him as possible. She shut her eyes while the familiar warm feeling overcame her from her core and spread outwards until her body was covered with a light blush as the blood travel around her body.

She leaned forward out of Souji's grip as she braced herself again on her arms panting heavily at how quickly her orgasmic burst came and gone.

"Not... enough..."

Souji stroked her lower back comfortingly, stopping his thrusts to give her some time to get her breath back.

"You ok?" He asked simply but comfortingly. She smiled against the material of the bed sheets, feeling lucky her lover is someone who was always concerned. She lifted her head and gave it a shake, moving all of her blue hair out of her face.

"I'm... fine..." She slowly crawls forward, wincing as Souji slipped out of her.

"Something wrong?" He asked again, his voice holding more concern than before, untraceable to the people who didn't know him though. She ignored it however, making herself turn over so she was lying on her back. She shifted some strands of hair out of her face that was obscuring her vision.

Naoto spread her legs and held her arms out waiting for him to come to her and melt into her embrace. The smile she wore was serene, peaceful and blissfully happy to the point where it made Souji blush.

"I just want to see your face..." She said simply. Souji couldn't resist, she'd never looked as alluring as she did now. Swallowing hard, Souji shuffled forward on his knees aligning his hips with his girlfriend who watched him carefully with love and affection dancing in her eyes.

"Come... Let me feel you..." She requested blissfully taking a hand on his shaft and stroking it softly. Souji moaned, not a small conservative one but loud enough that Naoto knew this attention had his nerves standing on end. She pulled him toward her then lined him up with her opening.

"Please be with me."

She reached out with her free hand, interlacing her fingers with his, gently rubbing her very moist folds with his head. Sighing softly at the sensation she gave him a soft tug causing him to thrust home.

The both groaned as the feeling enveloped them both, kissing softly as Souji began another smooth and slow 's hands took a firm grip of his elbows as Souji continued to rock against her.

"Oh… Look at you two." A teasing voice was heard to the side. The two looked in action looked to the source of the voice to see Rise now awake, laying on her front and looking on at the coupling pair.

"About time you got up." Souji grunted not missing a beat as he continued to grind against Naoto who hummed in appreciation.

"Yeah and who's fault was that?" Souji grunted again as he bottomed out and felt the sleuth tense against him.

"S-Souji…" She breathed as her legs coiled around him.

"Man you're so easy on her."

"Hmm?" Rise pouted as she crawled over to them.

"Man, you're going so slowly and taking so much care, it's almost romantic..." She trailed off, stroking the blushing bluenette's cheek.

"...But you see she just wants you to do her more, isn't that right Naoto-kun?"

"Ahhh..." She let out breathlessly as Souji movements were slowly getting her to the end but she needed more but was too wrapped up, too involved with her passion to properly voice her needs.

She tugged at him, pulling him forward meeting his lips with hers. The kiss was soft, passionate but teasing. She pulled away moaning allowed, the masculine tone familiar to everyone but gone.

She leaned up and licked Souji's earlobe causing him to shiver in her grasp.

"Fuck me..." she whispered deep in to his ear. It took a second for Souji to realise what she commanded but as soon as his brain caught up his hips moved accordingly.

Kami...

This is the reason why I love this woman.

Souji went at her with everything he had. She figured that out as he went at her at the same velocity that he did with Rise. Naoto grasped on him for dear life as he went from 2nd gear all the way to 6th.

"N-Naoto..." He breathed as he looked at her face for a moment; her head was thrown back, a small parting in her lips, eyes closed and with a small blush illuminating her face. Her breasts rocked in time with his thrust as she continued to clasp his shoulders holding on to him like he was her last grasp of reality.

"Senpai..."

Souji looked up to see Rise pouting.

"Kiss me too..."

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and locked lips with the idol as she her hand slid over and tightened on his shoulder for stability.

Rise noted how soft and loving his kisses were for someone currently ploughing their girlfriend like no tomorrow. She wondered if Naoto was just able to bring that side of him out. The contrast amused her but it was also quite a turn on.

Her free hand took to his cheek to manipulate his heads moves so she could have access to his neck.

"Sou... Souji I'm close." Naoto whispered amongst the noise of their bodies of slapping against each other in primal mating. Souji grunted and thrust off beat causing the sleuth to squeal as Rise's kisses descended lower down his neck to his chest.

"Senpai..." The idol breathed, taking in his body for a moment, stroking and kissing what she could see.

Naoto uncoiled her legs from behind his back to spread them wider, just to try and get Souji to hit that spot. She gasped then shuddered when Souji got it, her hands tensing so hard around Souji's elbows that her knuckles turned white.

Souji disengaged from Naoto's arms to give Rise space to kiss down his chest and held on to her hips to drive as much force as he could to finish them both off. Naoto's hands scrambled for something to hold on too, her right clawed at Souji's hips, barely able to hold on. The other reached around Rise's back before clasping around her calf while being rocked back and forth.

"This... feels... so... good..." Naoto rasped, eyes firmly shut. Her faced tensed, trying to urge her body to get that large orgasm that she'd be secretly seeking for since this night started. She's resorted to doing her best to push back against him, trying to get her hips involved as much as she could, it helped but as Souji's powerful and quick tempo carried on, she would get there soon...

...But soon isn't now...

"What's this?" Rise mused loudly and mischievously, completely ignored by the two who were obviously too wrapped up into each other's actions.

Rise shrugged knowing that her endeavours will soon be noticed. She shuffled down so she propped herself on her arm to prevent herself from lying on top of Naoto. When she bent her head down, she got Souji's attention.

"R-Rise, what are you...?"

It didn't take long for him to find out what she was up too.

Rise used her two index fingers to gently run along both sides of Naoto's labia causing her to buck upwards at the strange feeling.

"Wha..." The sleuth gasped in a garbled manner, unable to expression the strange and pleasurable feeling.

However Rise's next action would probably be the one thing Naoto would remember from this night.

Spreading her labia a little made it a little easier to reach clit, while Souji was thrusting into her like his life depended on it...

...So she licked it...

...then traced her tongue around it...

...multiple times...

Naoto's eyes shot open instantly at the feeling as he hips bucked wildly at the double sensation she was getting. It was literally too much for her body to handle, too much information for her to process at once, too much data for her nervous system to carry around her body.

"GYAH!" She screamed in both surprise and bliss as her back arched off the bed like a finely crafted bow before hitting the bed with a crash and started shacking uncontrollably. Naoto's eyes rolled back as it became too much for her, While this was going on, Souji was still thrusting home, slightly slower not knowing how big of an orgasm she was having. Her insides got deathly tight almost like velvet vice. The hands on Souji's thigh and Rise's leg tensed and grabbed drawing blood from them both.

Rise's winced but didn't vocalised how pain from it but this spurred Souji on to try and move against her to keep orgasm going and to help get himself off.

"Fuck..." Souji shouted at she became even tighter than before and this time her legs wrapped back around him, pulling and keeping him in as she locked her ankles behind his back making it even harder to move than before.

Once her cries and spasms hit climax they suddenly stopped as Naoto hit the bed in complete stillness. The cries of rapture and moans of bliss were quickly replaced with small pants of exhaustion which were barely audible unless everyone strained their ears. The hands on Souji hips and Rise's leg fell limply as Naoto's legs seemingly drained of energy slipped down loosely from his sides.

Both Souji and Rise looked at their blue haired lover in concern but looked turned from worried to stupefy as she laid there, eyes leisurely closed with a small contented smile on her face.

Rise blinked, blurting the first thing that came to her mind.

"Did she just pass out?"

Souji blinked as well, in more confusion, trying to shake the lustful fog from his eyes.

"I think she just did."

Rise turned to him with an evil looking expression.

"Souji-Senpai you're such a beast." He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that before." He said with straight laced, a deadpanned tone in his voice.

"I don't know how Naoto-kun can handle you sometimes." Souji shrugged, ignoring her implications. He had one problem left and that was the fact he hadn't' gotten off yet and he needed an outlet. He looked at Naoto and instantly pushed any ideas with her out of the way, he was horny as hell but he had morals so anything to do with her was out of the question. He slowly pulled out and let out a hiss when he was free. His hardness glistened with the after effects of Naoto's orgasm which instantly caught Rise's attention as her face was incredibly close to his arousal to the point where her nose was almost touching it.

"Did you not come Senpai?" She asked somewhat innocently. Somewhat...

"No I haven't." He said simply. She nodded, bumping her nose against his head, seemingly already had an idea in mind.

"Senpai?" She whispered questionably causing him to look down. She gave him something between an innocent and a cute look. She parted her lips in a small O and half traced her lips with her index finger slowly.

If he didn't know what that signaled right there he would have hoped the gods would have struck him down on the spot.

Taking hold of the back of Rise's head with his right hand slowly moved his stiffness to her lips where she gave it an experimental lick before letting him push it past her lips.

Now his lover's best friend is tasting his lover on him...

...It must be one of those days...

It didn't take anything longer than a few strokes inside her mouth and Rise giving his ball sac the faintest of squeezes for him to unload. He groaned into the heavens as his pent up release finally gave way as he hardened the grip on Rise's head. The enthusiasm of her tongue around him and the warm wet feeling was too much after everything he'd been through with Naoto. She choked a little as the rush of liquid was a lot in a short period of time. Taking a second to compose herself before it overwhelmed her; she swallowed what she could confidently with any that leaked out between her lips dripping out landing on Naoto's stomach.

After a moment Souji pulled away from her lips, a small trail of his release and her saliva being the after shadow of what they've done before breaking.

Rise panted trying to get her breath back.

"You let out so much too, almost drowned me." She said with a small mock frown.

Souji couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry about that too." Rise looked around at the bed, the destruction of the sexual escapades of three youthful people. Sheets were thrown aside, splotches of something sticky and damp patches all over the sheets. Rise laughed at the situation but suddenly the thought of going back to her own room seemed really bad.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you two in here?" Rise asked, with a small downcast to her tone.

Souji grinned and patted her head comfortingly.

"Sure. Once we can get this place cleared up."

-

Phew that's all done, I'm happy it's over. Something quick ideas that I took out:

\- I was debating the idea of some light anal fingering scene pushed by Rise, which I took out because the tone was out of left field. The main reason for this was actually from the next thing that was cut.

\- Rise was a lot more gun ho about sex and talked a lot about toys and knowledge, while it could have been a thing, I thought the context made it a little OOC and I couldn't get it to work at all so I threw that away which actually changed a lot of the dynamic between the three.

\- Keeping the girls from interacting as much together. It was an idea I was playing with but I just couldn't write it properly. Some light Yuri worked for the tone I was setting (Everyone wrapped up in each other) and made it flow better for me.


End file.
